blind Hero
by Monster dog
Summary: How can such little things make a impact in some ones life in shuch short time ? By being a hero , a hero makes impact in peoples lives by helping . What if Hiro meet a hero in the form a small child , he just hasnt realized it yet .That every thing that this hero will do will make imapct in everyone's life , a specialty Hirō .


It all starts on a sunny Monday in San fransokyo , inside a third grade class at Orion elementary . There was only fithteen students in the class today because recentaly it was Holloweeen , and everyone knows how children of all size react to the words _free candy _they go crazy and eat as much as they can before they puke , which in cases makes them sick . Because of that we have are going to have short lessons today . The first subject we practised and learned was math , in math we practiced our multiplication . Then we did languageArts , practicing our writing skills . Then we had a break , we got too do a activity , we all had to guess what each other wanted to be when we all grew up . I walked up to Sophie and guessed from her outfit that she wanted to be a princess and she said I was correct . Then yumi , len , then tiki , I was correct they all wanted to be teachers . I then got the rest of the class except for kiro , no one knew what she wanted to be , so I tried , I walked up to her and guessed . A doctor , cop , fire woman , she shook he head and said no each time I guessed . Then she said that I wanted to be a robotic enginer and she was correct , I shocked by this how did she know . This made me interiged so I kept trying over and over . Then the bell rang for recess and she walked away out the door and to the playground .

I ran after saying " wait for me Kiro ! ". Kiro stoped and turned her head my direction looking at me with her bright meadow green eyes and soft pale skin with long light blond hair that had bangs that cover her forhad and a pony tail swaying behind her , holding her pony tail was a white tie thing that in ancient Japan the samuraies used to hold up their longish hairs . And she was wearing a long darkish blue dress with long light blue slevees with long dark blue boots , that reached to her knees. When I got to her I asked , " So what do you want to be when you grow up ? " . She then responed saying " The activity said you need to guess , " . And started to walk away I quickly caught up with her and said well then if you won't tell me , I guess we will have to hang out with each oher in till I guess correctly . She said fine and started to walk away with me following from behind . We walk to the playground were most kids liked to play on . She walked over to the slide and slided down I then followed after that process continued for almost a full two mintues . Then she walked over to the sand pox and sat down she than started to play with the sand , I soon joined her . Kiro was buliding a snowman made of sand and I was just drawing in it . The she looked at me and asked why are you hanging out with me ? I looked at her with my chocalate brown eyes saying " Because you won't tell me what you want to be when you grow up , so if I hang out with you there might me hints of what you want to be . " . She looked at me for minute and gave me a grin and said , " well then your going to have to try harder than that ! " . And she got up and brushed the sand off her dress and started to walk away with a small kind smile on her face .

The next day when I got to school I immedaitly spoted her , and I ran then lunged into her back into a tight hug smiling . I did this with my older brother Tadashi when ever he does not notice me in the same room as him , it was fun for a short second in till we hit the ground and into a thorny bush . I then I notice that I felt little pain from the impact we landed in the thorn bushes I would th- , then I notice that kiro was holding me to her making sure I was on top so I couldn't get hurt . And then when I looked at her , her eyes were closed not wanting to open them to the pain , but her eyes betrayed her and she opened them . By the look on her face she looked like she was about to scream , but she hold it in holding her head down try to stop herself from threating tears . A few got through , a few minutes later someone found us and we got help . It toke a few minutes to get the thorns out of my arms , but it toke an hour for Kiro . No one held her down her gave her tedy to hug , because she just sat there with no other emotion except worrie . When they were done Kiro had banages along her arms and leges a few on her face and a couple on her neck . She ran to me and asked if I were ok , and I responed saying I was ok . Then they questioned us on how did we end up in the bush . When I was about to say it was my fault Kiro just said that she slipped and grabed my hand and pulled me along with her . I felt shock I thought she would be mad at a tell him it was all my fault which it is . They then excused us so we could leave for our classroom . When we got there we noticed that Tony and Kim was back and we sat down at our seats . Our seats were in groups , I was in group four and kiro was in group two . As the lesson went on I was in my own thoughts , they were flled with guilt. I should be in trouble or I should have been the one to get most the thorns not Kiro . It felt as if I was having a epic battle in my thoughts intill I was called by the teacher . She then asked " Hiro can you please answer this problem for the class ? " . I felt embarrassed as I walked up in front of the class . The question was 12×14 I didn't know the anwser because I was to foucased on the fact that everyone was stairing at me . I then asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom and she nodded and handed me the pass and as soon as she did I ran like there was no tomrrow . As I left I could feel worried eyes sting the back of my head .

Once I got to the boys bathroom I broke down and cried with guilt the tears sisnt last long , but the guilt stayed . When I was done I looked into tbe mirror and saw my tear stained red flushed checks , I then turned on he water and splashed some in my face . I could tell it helped because when I looked into the mirror I saw that my was turning back to its normal color . When it was the closest to normal skin color I went back to class .

When I got back I could see Kiro anwsering the math problem I left behinded . I notice the teacher looked suirprized by her anwser and said that's correct and Kiro walked away . The teacher than notice I was back and said " Hiro would you like to come here and try this problem she said pointing to the , 7×5 question I nodded . I walked up there and wrote 35 and she said correct and I walked back to my seat and sat down . Five minutes later the recess bell rang and everybody ran out of class except me and kiro . Kiro walked up to me and staired into my eyes for a few seconds and asked " what's eating you alive ? " . I looked back in shock and said What !? She looked at me and said " no I mean whats wrong . " . Oh , I said dumly , I responed saying , " guilt " , about what she asked ? You got hurt of because me , and you in away covered for me , and I want ask you why . Why did you do that even after I got you hurt you covered for me , so why . Because your my friend and friends help friends out . I could feel my cheecks fluster from her words " friends " . And she walked away out to the door to recess leaving me in my thoughts , friends I like that .And soon enough I ran after her grabing her hand , holding it with mine as I draged her out to recess . With me holding her hand and having fun , making a promise of staying the best of friends for forever .


End file.
